Meeting the Cuddle Master
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Adulato, the Cuddle Master, appears!


**Here's a story done by guestsurpise introducing** **Adulato! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

"Lauhin? Lauhin where are you?" a cheery voice rang out. The brothers all turned and saw a cream colored Lauhinian walk inside. He had long brown hair and brown fur on his chest. He wore brown bottoms and a cream and gold colored robe.

King Lauhin smiled as he stood from his throne and watched as Master Adulato walked in with his two twin nieces, Gem and Jewel. Gem was a light blue with white hair and Jewel was a magenta color with white hair. Gem had beautiful blue eyes and Jewel had gold colored eyes. Both were loving, but mischievous just like their uncle!

"Welcome," Lauhin smiled.

"Oh come now…do not be so formal. Come here," Adulato chuckled, now running over and hugging his good friend. It wasn't long before Vibracio came into the room and the three friends hugged. They were known as the "Tickly Trio" growing up and that's what made it fun! And when the brothers came in, they ran and pounced on the girls! They were all like a wonderful family! They were like sisters!

"Woah it's been a few centuries huh?!" Jocu teased.

"Yes! Jocu you all have grown so much!" Gem teased.

"Oh have we?" Jape winked, now flexing.

"How do I look beautiful?" Blithe smirked, now flexing too.

"Oh you all need to calm down. We are here to welcome them back, not flirt," Jest smiled, now accepting hugs from the beautiful twins. They were approximately Blithe's age, so they were a little younger than the oldest brothers, but older than the younger ones. They were right in the middle.

"You guys are not Gem and Jewel; they're not nearly as tall as you are," Amio huffed. For he remembered them when they were much younger.

"Amio it is us," Gem teased, now grabbing him in a hug from behind.

"Loosen up there cub," Jewel teased, now licking Amio as Gem held him on.

"Hey! Let go!" Amio laughed, now feeling Gem tickle his stomach and Jewel tickle under his chin.

"So do you believe it's us Amio?" Gem giggled.

"Or do we have to pin you down?" Jewel smirked, now turning and wiggling her tail under his chin. Amio was soon in stitches and soon they let him go.

The brothers then crowded around the girls and they nuzzled and hugged each other in greeting. It was always good to have their friends coming for a visit.

"And now that we've all gotten acquainted…it is time for the moon gala in a few days time," Queen Bliss smiled.

"I can't wait…it's such a romantic time," Gem smiled, now winking at Blithe.

"Don't tempt me beautiful," Blithe teased back.

"And is it true that you all have allowed humans to come to the realm?" Adulato asked.

"Only a few. My sons and I have gotten close to a few, but I do not allow many…just a handful." Lauhin grinned. Adulato smiled and nodded. Having a few close friends was good, but too many could cause a distraction for the brothers.

After a few minutes, Vibracio, Adulato, and Lauhin went into the back of the castle and sat down on the soft pillows in Lauhin's personal domain.

"Lauhin, I just wanted to say that you have done well with running the kingdom. Vibracio and I want to give you a private party in the mountains as a personal thank you," Adulato smiled.

"I thank you both but I have too much to do." Lauhin said gently.

"Oh come now, you are not going to deprive me of your company," Adulato teased, now gently grabbing the King's tail. Lauhin smirked as he looked at him over his shoulder.

"You know what happens when you do that!" Lauhin said deviously.

"I'm counting on it. I should have known your tail was still very sensitive," Adulato growled playfully. Vibracio then went on the other side and poked Lauhin's sides, making him laugh out.

"Stahahahahahap it before you bohohohohohohohth regret it!" Lauhin laughed, now turning and facing them. Adulato let go of his tail and removed his robe. Vibracio and Lauhin did the same, but leaving their loincloth/short-like bottoms on.

"Then let the games begin!" Lauhin said, now pouncing at them.

From the other room, all the brothers and girls could hear was insane laughter as Adulato, Lauhin, and Vibracio turned on each other!

"Now that would be crazy! Can you imagine having to face all three of them?" Amio gasped.

"No! Master Vibracio and Father are bad enough! I cannot imagine having our second master joining in!" Jocu said.

"Oh Jocu, you know you would want that to happen," Jape winked.

"Are you kidding?! It would be wonderful yet terrifying at the same time," Jocu chuckled.

But all the brothers paused as the three came out, looking like they had given each other the run over!

"Well who won?" Jest laughed.

All three looked at each other and Lauhin gave a knowing smile.

"Let's just say…we tied," Lauhin chuckled.

"Only because Lauhin doesn't play fair," Vibracio laughed.

"I cannot help you both have severe weak points," Lauhin grinned, now walking with his two friends. "Now let's go and get some refreshments."

And with that, they all went into the dining area to join with a great feast. It was wonderful to have the cuddle king and his nieces for a visit. Once they were finished, Queen Bliss stood up and smiled at everyone.

"Everyone. Master Adulato is going to teach you all some new techniques from now on. As you all know he's a master of cuddles. There is a lot going on in the realms and the people need as much love and happiness as they can get." Queen Bliss explained.

"Cuddling?! That will be great!" Jocu grinned.

"Of course! Cuddling always makes people feel better." Vivo smiled.

"Just as much as tickling," Blithe chimed in.

"Now remember you all…the art of cuddling is a gentle one. It is not as aggressive as tickling can be. It takes skill and definitely reading the person's body language. I have taught you all before, but we will resume the next level of classes because there are different types of individuals we will be discussing." Adulato explained.

"What types?" Amio asked.

"Well little one. Some people like cuddles, some love it but pretend not to, some think they don't need it but really do, and some absolutely don't like it. You will have to learn which being you encounter. For example…the Tetramand race are a mix between feeling like they don't need it and absolutely fighting it. That is why it is very important to know which beings you are with. The unicorns, on the other hand, love the cuddling and so do the mermaids." Adulato explained. "I brought my nieces because they are learning as well and since you all get along so well, why not learn together?"

The brothers and nieces only smiled and cheered. Learning from Adulato would be a great experience and they couldn't wait to get started again!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Adulato is the Cuddle Master. For those in pain, cuddling and tickling can go hand in hand. No it is not meant to creep people out…cuddling should be to help release stress and pain. For example, with a child crying…how can you often cheer them up? Cuddling and tickles. It can have the same positive affect on adults too if people take the time to see it. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome story, Amiga! I'm loving Adulato already! Also, I want to talk to you about a story in another story! :)**


End file.
